Character profiles
by Layla Nightshade
Summary: Layla's profile will be moved here shortly, as well as other profiles for my Season 6 characters and beyond. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Layla (last name, i have no clue..)

Aliases: Layla nightshade, Nightshade.

Age: 12

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Uniform: Long dark purple shirt, black leggings, glasses, and a purple amethyst necklace with matching bracelet, given to her by Raven, which glows when the Titans need her. (this is

done by a spell Raven put on it. The necklace and bracelet was given to Layla during the first episode.)

Skills: Can speak English and is semi-fluent in Spanish. Is learning Japanese and Tamaranean from books and Starfire. Has sufficient martial arts skills and is learning acrobatics from Robin.

Is a skilled de-cryptographer. Is learning about hacking computers from Cyborg. She is a huge bookworm and knows many random facts. She carries a small and powerful blue laser with

her for protection in case the titans aren't around when she needs help. Layla's fighting style is different from Robin's. While Robin has to get very angry, Layla must stay calm, because

she is not very confident like robin and getting mad usually causes her to freak out. She can also lie down and levitate herself on one arm. Her fighting moves are graceful and unlike

Robin's she doesnt start with attacking, but deflects the opponents attacks until she figures out their weakness and tries to gain the advantage. This can turn into her weakness if the

person knows many fighting styles. If that is the case, she remains mostly on the defensive, trying to wear the opponent out. Her fighting style is quite like the style of the true master

(shown in Quest), who fights without weapons. However, she does use her pen-disguised laser-blaster as a last resort.

Personality: This is slowly revealed throughout the series. She appears a very slightly dark bookworm, but as the series goes on, it is shown that when people state a true fault with her

(or one that she thinks is true) she gets insecure and more like Starfire. Layla is precocious and acts a lot wiser than her age, making people think she is a teenager when she is not. She

says it is because she is tall, but she knows that isn't the truth. She laughs when Beast Boy does something stupid and gets along with the team very well. She doesn't fit in with her

classmates at school, because, as they are portrayed as people who think looks are all the matters and are very cowardly, she isn't anything like them. This fits in with what Murakame

says about the other characters, that they never fit in with their own kind, but when they came together, the titans felt like they belonged. She feels sometimes that she is not of much

use to the Titans, being a human, and usually Robin assures her she is useful to the team, because of her eagerness to learn, her skills, and her knowledge. Layla has a two-sided

personality; with strangers and people she doesn't think she will get along with, she is timid. With the titans she sometimes acts precocious and wise, and sometimes to cheer people up

or if she is feeling sad, she acts like a little sister/ the team's little girl. The more complicated parts of her personality are revealed below.

Relations with titans:

Layla and Robin

Being the only two humans on the team, Robin is usually the one telling Layla that she is not useless to the team. They understand each other very well and share some similarities; They

are both very serious about their goals, and both go to Starfire when they are thinking about something and would like to get a break. Layla sometimes bugs Robin about how his

dedication to his job as a hero makes him neglect Star; she tries to tell him its not like that. They have a big brother-little sister relationship usually.

Layla and Raven

Layla goes to Raven to talk about intellectual things, and ask questions. She understands Raven very well and knows when not to disturb her. She finds Beast Boy and Raven interactions

hilarious, but most certainly doesnt find B.B's jokes funny. If Layla wants Raven to tell her what's wrong and she won't, she doesnt assume her 'team's little girl' persona, like she usually

does. Instead she acts like the big sister, who would understand and help, because this approach works better with Raven. They have a big sister-little sister relationship usually.

Layla and Starfire

Layla goes to Starfire to hang out if she is bored. However, Layla doesnt like going to the mall. But they do other things ex. take care of silkie. Also, Starfire is teaching Layla Tamaranean

and Japanese, because Layla likes learning languages. Around Starfire Layla usually assumes her precocious personality, so their relationship is little sister-big sister-like. Layla is also

careful to not tell Starfire about Robin's feelings, because she wants them to go their natural course.

Layla and Beast Boy

Layla, like the rest of the team, doesnt find Beast Boy's jokes funny. She assumes her precocious personality around Beast Boy, because he is immature and acting like the team's little girl

around him would not help at all. She usually watches him play video games with Cyborg but doesnt play herself, because she is terrible at them. However, she does sabotage the games

when she feels that they're getting boring. Their relationship is a little like big sister-little brother.

Layla and Cyborg

Cyborg is teaching Layla stuff about technology, such as computer hacking, basic engineering to fix the t-com in case anything happens to it, etc. Layla assumes her precocious personality

around him, and understands how he feels that he is weird. She usually tells him 'Hey, we're all weird, aren't we? Join the club. It's better than being normal.' When Cyborg is feeling

down, she sometimes acts like the teams little girl around him to make him tell her what is going on. (she does this with Robin as well). Their friendship is usually big brother-little sister.

The following events take place at the beginning of Newcomer.

The team met Layla as she was defending her house from murderers, whom we later figure out murdered Layla's parents a few weeks before. Seeing her parents murdered made Layla

act even older than she already did, and the team thought she was a teenager at first (Layla's unusually tall height also helped with this). She was shining flashlights in the murderers

faces (as it was night, this was very effective). Overload then approached the house to suck it's electricity. The teen titans, who had just shown up, split up and half took care of the

murderers and the rest were going to defeat overload when Layla surprised them and sprayed a hose on him, effectively defeating him. She looked at the titans, then ran into the house.

She was going in there to take some items that were symbolically valuable to her. The house was also important to her because her parents designed it. She was most definitely not

letting murderers go in there and take jewelry. It is revealed later on that she was the one who chased the murderers out of the house after they killed her parents. She had turned the

lights off and then thrown stuff at them in the dark. She had also called the police. She tells the titans this in the below paragraph. They didnt know this beforehand.

Anyway, after she ran off into the house, the titans followed. As revealed in later episodes, much of the teenagers in jump city are very cowardly and immature. Therefore, Layla was an

object of curiosity to the titans. After she was in her parents room, she was aware that they were following her, and asked them why. Beast Boy said 'Dude! you kicked overload's butt!

Who are you?' Layla was acting as her little girl self because she was in her parents room and it was reminding her they were dead. Raven sensed it and asked her in calmer tones. The

titans, after hearing her story, took her back to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is Phobia's character profile. Do not ask why I need help with this, or why I am posting it, cause you wont get an answer. It would spoil the storyline, after all.

Some ideas:

Her eyes turn black and green when she is using her power.

She can make life-like illusions of one's greatest fear.

She must find out someone's true fear before she can use her power; she cannot read minds so she must find other ways to find out what someone is afraid of. If in vain, she casts her best

guess.

Fav color: Green and black TOGETHER. She wont like either color without the other.

She especially hates Raven because it's hard for her to find Raven's fears. She also dislikes Melvin, cause she can create stuff as well.

She is around 25 years old, and kinda short for her age. She also holds a degree in psychology, which she got so she could understand her powers.

Also, if anyone reviews this, please say whether or not her illusions should be solid.

Any help with what her personality is like would be great! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The standings for the characters own personal villains is important, so I'm going to post it here.

Robin: Personal villain is Slade.

Starfire: Personal villains are Blackfire and Kitten

Cyborg: Brother blood (though he's in jail as of Titans East Part 2) He may get another villain soon though..........it depends

Beast Boy: The Brain, though he hates the whole brotherhood of evil.

Raven: Trigon (though he's dead) and anyone who tries to hurt Melvin Timmy and Teether (would give more details, but I can't say who that is yet)

Layla: Phobia (That will be explained in season 7)

Jinx: Madame Rouge. And anyone who calls her an idiot.


End file.
